Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Touch panels by which it is possible to select a target object that is displayed on an operation unit of an information processing apparatus by touching the target object with a finger are spreading. Each such touch panel has a respective determined resolution, and it is possible to connect and use touch panels of different resolutions to a single device in accordance with the situation.
Depending on the resolution of the touch panel, the appearance differs even when the same target object is displayed. For example, a target object that was displayed on the full area of the touch panel in a touch panel whose resolution is low is displayed in only a partial region of the touch panel in a touch panel whose resolution is high. For this reason, there is a problem in that regions in which nothing is displayed are created when a touch panel whose resolution is high is connected. To solve this problem, a method of uniformly magnifying/reducing coordinates in which to display or detect in accordance with a detection region or a resolution of a touch panel (for example, Japanese Patent No. 5713180) is known. As another method, there is a method in which a target object that is displayed on a low resolution touch panel is displayed as is on a high resolution touch panel, and another target object is displayed in a free region.
When a user touches a target object on a touch panel, as internal processing of an information processing apparatus, the target object is selected by generating event information that represents the fact that it was touched, and a graphic controller performing processing based on this event information. There are various types of graphic controllers, and the necessary event information for selecting the target object differs depending on the type.
In an information processing apparatus that has a touch panel, a plurality of applications (hereinafter referred to as apps) operate, and different graphic controllers exist for each app implementation language. Here, there are cases in which a difference arises in the contents of the event information that is necessary depending on the graphic controller. For example, position information for operation by a user on the touch panel is an example of event information. There are graphic controllers that can use, as is, position information of a user operation that the touch panel detected, but there are others for which it is necessary to convert to position information (a coordinate system) that differs depending on a relation with other objects that are being displayed. There is a problem in that if the event information that a graphic controller requires is not passed appropriately, the app will cease to operate normally.